


After Party

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [10]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding continues to make Taruto's birthday special.





	After Party

It had been a fun party and it had been great spending so much time with their friends, but Pudding and Taruto had both had so much private fun before the party that both were wondering when they would have the chance to do something like that again. Of course, Pudding, ever the instigator, had plans to approach him after the party. It was still his birthday and she still wanted to give him as much fun as possible.

When they were alone in the cafe, he sighed happily and said, “Today was great.”

“Was it?” she asked. “I'm so glad! You know...I had a lot of punch to drink at the party...” She gave him a playful wink and pulled him into a hug, grinding against him. She could feel his erection growing which only encouraged her to move faster and harder against him.

“What's the most private place in the building?” he asked, his breathing growing heavy and labored. It was no surprise that he wanted her so badly; he had wanted her for so long that now that he had finally had a taste, he couldn't get enough of her.

“Well...” She took a moment to think about it. “Besides the rooms that have really high tech security, I think the changing room will be our best option.”

“Lead the way,” he replied, and she took his hand, leading him down a back hallway. They stopped outside a door and she let go of his hand.

“Wait right here,” she said mischievously. “I'll let you in soon!” He nodded and waited while she disappeared behind the door, and when she opened it, she had changed into her waitress uniform. She bowed before him demurely and said, “How may I serve you today?”

His breath caught in his throat; he had seen her in her uniform before, but the look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, let him know that this was something very different than what he was used to from her. He closed the distance between them, putting an arm around her and reaching beneath her skirt, rubbing her over her panties. Already, they were damp and he said, “Would you like to continue from this afternoon?” He gave her a soft kiss.

She deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue until she was satisfied and broke the kiss. “That's exactly what I had in mind,” she replied. “I had hoped to ask one of the girls to get us condoms for the occasion but...”

“ _Do you have the restraints ready?” asked Pudding._

“ _Yeah, I've got them right here,” replied Ryou, handing her a box. “And they should be able to hold any level of strength we're familiar with, so whatever you need them for, they should work. And I have to ask...what exactly_ do _you need them for?”_

“ _Just part of the preparations for the surprise party,” she replied, trying to keep it vague. “I have to keep Taruto distracted, remember?”_

“ _Listen...” He sighed, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “It's none of my business what you do, but I feel like I need to tell you this. Birth control with a situation like yours is going to be really difficult. Alien semen has something in it that's corrosive to most rubbers and plastics, and I have reason to suspect that birth control pills won't work for you or the other girls. I'm not telling you how to live your life, I just want you to know that you need to be careful with that sort of thing.”_

“So...that's what he said,” she said as she finished the story. “I want you like that, a lot, and I love you a lot, but I'm not ready to have a child with you yet. Not while we're both so young.”

“Of course not. I understand exactly what you mean and I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't think about that myself...” Seeing the dejected look in his eyes, she felt terrible. She knew that it was as disappointing for him as it had been for her when she heard the news, but she hoped that she could make it better.

“Well, I do have an idea that might be just as good,” she said. “But I have to get you nice and slippery before we can try that!” Without another word, she got on her knees before him, freeing his already erect member and licking and sucking him to get him as wet as possible. He moaned in pleasure, and that probably would have been enough to get him off, but she didn't want to stick with that. She had so much more in mind for the rest of their evening.

When she thought that she finally had him wet enough, she turned around, pulling down her panties. “What do you think of your naughty little monkey's butt?” she asked him teasingly, wiggling it for him.

“I...it's cute, I mean, I like...” He was flustered, not expecting this, and he wasn't sure exactly what the most complimentary thing he could say was.

She spread her cheeks and her tail popped about, reaching for his member and pulling him to her, pressing his tip to her entrance. “It may be a little bit dirty to some people, but you're more than welcome to use this hole instead,” she said.

He couldn't deny that he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't take her virginity that night, when he had been looking forward to it so much, but he knew that a lot of human women hated anal. There were many who absolutely refused to do it, so he considered himself lucky and felt honored that she was so willing to do that with him that she volunteered.

“Thank you,” he said, knowing that that was not enough to express how grateful he really felt to her, and, with more urging from her tail, he began to press himself inside of her. He let out a moan that she echoed as he worked his way in and she moved her tail to wrap it around his waist instead. She held him tight as he finished pressing into her, filling her ass completely.

Once he was completely settled with in her, he began to rock his hips, thrusting into her and moaning again. “You're so tight and hot in here,” he said. “You feel so good!”

“You're so hot inside me,” she replied. “I can feel you stretching me out and I really, really like it.” And she did, a lot more than she thought she would. She had heard that it could be unpleasant the first time, but Taruto was the perfect fit and it felt so good to her, better than expected. It was a good substitute for not being able to properly have sex just yet.

He slid a hand under her dress, reaching for her chest and fondling her. Her breasts were very small, but soft and fit perfectly inside his hand. She wasn't wearing a bra and he asked her about that. “I don't need one yet,” she replied, sounding somewhat embarrassed. “Are you okay with me being so small?”

“Of course I am,” he replied as he continued to fondle her appreciatively. She really was the perfect size; men liked women bigger, he knew, but he couldn't imagine himself being attracted to women like that. Maybe it was his bias because of how much he loved Pudding making him say that, but he didn't think so. She was his type of girl through and through, and he felt he would have been just as attracted to her even if she were a stranger that he passed on the street.

And he loved to pay attention to her perfect breasts and wanted to further show her just how much he loved them. He pinched at a nipple and she squealed in delight. He had hoped that it would feel as good as he heard it would and began to roll her nipple between his fingers as she moaned and writhed under him, creating further friction while he fucked her. Pudding, meanwhile, felt absolutely electric as he played with her nipple, pleasure shooting through her and causing her to cry out desperately, begging him for more.

He continued to thrust into her ass, bucking his hips and trying to maintain the concentration needed to toy with her nipple just the right way. She was having the time of her life, just as she had before the party, and he started to thrust faster, slowly climbing his way to his climax. Everything was so fantastic that he had almost forgotten what had prompted this in the first, but then he heard her give a pained whimper, and he remembered.

“Taru Taru...all that punch I had to drink wants out,” she whined. Her bladder was giving sharp spasms more frequently, and it was becoming hard to hold on with him fucking her and pleasuring her like that.

He moaned and shuddered at the sound of that, always loving when his girlfriend was desperate for him, and had to struggle to keep himself from getting too excited over her saying that. “Does it?” he asked with another moan.

“Yes, please...” She whimpered. “Please hurry up, I don't think I can hold it for much longer.” It was true that she was a lot closer to her limit than she had been when they had started, because he was jostling her and adding a lot of pressure to her bladder.

“I think you can wait a little bit longer,” he replied, teasing her. He wasn't ready for their fun to be over, and he wasn't ready to let her go. Having her desperate like that was too perfect an opportunity, and it was an opportunity that he was not ready to let slip past him just yet.

“B-but-!” she cried, voice breaking. She still felt so good that the pain in her bladder did not detract from it, but she knew that her resistance would not hold out for long under these circumstances. Her bladder was too full for her to be pushing it like this, but Taruto didn't seem to understand that.

But he did understand, and that was only spurring her on. He already had her arms pinned, and he reached for her legs, grabbing her by the knees and holding her up like that, spreading her legs wide. Now she would not be able to do anything to help herself hold it; now she would have to rely entirely on the strength of her muscles. Now, she was completely at his mercy, even more so than before.

“Stop it!” she cried, knowing what he was doing to her and understanding what it meant for her. Still, her protests were only half-hearted, because even though she knew she wasn't going to make it at this rate, the game was fun and she knew that it was just a game.

Taruto turned her to face a mirror in the room. “Look at the lewd expression on your face,” he said deviously. “Watch!” He moved his hands then, pressing one her lower stomach, feeling her bladder bulge, and the other went between her legs, teasing at her girlhood. He slipped a finger into her and she let out a gasp at the contact, but he did not let up.

He gently pressed a hand against her bladder, massaging the bulge and rubbing her, and she let out a sharp squeal. “Please, you're going to make me pee!” she cried. “Take me to a bathroom, please. I'm not going to...ohhh, please!” Her eyes were starting to water, but she was growing wetter as he fingered her and he knew that she was really enjoying herself.

“I just don't want to stop our fun,” he replied, thrusting into her. “It's such a special occasion, I don't want to stop for anything!”

“You can keep fucking me,” she moaned, “but please, carry me to the bathroom. If you hold me over the toilet, we don't have to stop! Okay?” She was so close to her limit, she felt so good in comparison to the aching from her bladder, and she didn't want to stop anymore than he did. Her idea was a good one, but she was certain that he wasn't going to listen to her any more than he had before.

And she was right. Rather than even bother with a reply, he increased the pressure of his hand on her bladder and picked up speed with both fingering her and fucking her tight ass. She could see herself in the mirror, her face flushed, her expression a strange combination of pained and pleasured, desperate and enraptured. It would not be long for her, but it would also not be long before she came and she knew that that meant Taruto had to be getting close himself. She wanted to try to last until he was done, but even as she thought that, she knew that it was impossible. She would not be able to hold it if she came, and there was no way that he would come and that she would not.

Taruto knew that he was at the very edge, but hoped that if he could prolong it just a bit, he would ensure that Pudding wet herself for him. The fact that she was so desperate only turned him all the more and it was all he could do not to come straight away as he pounded into her and fingered her and felt her swollen her bladder had become. He had never thought that he would ever find someone who could please him so completely, but over the course of one day, he had been able to live out almost all of his fantasies. And someday he hoped that he would get to have it all.

“I'm not gonna make it!” she cried again, but her voice let him know that she had given up the fight, that she knew that it was going to happen no matter what. She had accepted the fact that it was all part of their fun now, and he could feel her tightening up around his fingers; she was getting very close.

With that bit of encouragement, he pressed down harder on her bladder and pressed his fingers as deep into her as she could, loving the way she practically screamed his name when he did so. He bit his lip, feeling his climax approaching, but he held back once more as he felt her getting there herself. He could hold out just a little bit longer for her, he could hold out if it meant that he would push her over the edge in more ways than one. “I love you,” he murmured to her, his lips on her ear, and she shuddered beneath him, the affection just enough to give her one final nudge.

“Oh no, I can't...I can't hold it!” she cried, and he felt her spasm around his fingers and he came right then and there, at the exact same time as her. Pleasure washed over him, just as it had earlier, before the party, but it was different this time, being inside of her like he was. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of her tight cunt as she came, if this felt so good already. But there would be plenty of time for that some time in the future, and he wanted to focus on just how good it all felt now.

His hand soon grew warm as he felt her bladder give out and she began to wet herself and pee all over the both of them as they both came. The sound of the liquid splattering on the floor echoed in the room, louder than their panting as they road out the last of their orgasms and settled in the afterglow, both feeling so good they could not stand it, Pudding having the double pleasure of coming and having that much relief.

When they finally came down from their orgasms and when Pudding's bladder was completely empty, a large puddle on the floor, Taruto's grip slackened and she managed to twist around to plant a kiss on him. She pressed her lips against his, and he returned it with vigor while she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him into it. They both parted their lips and their tongues met in the middle, with a surprising amount of passion given the fact that they were both exhausted from their encounter.

When they pulled away, she said, “That was wonderful! That was absolutely amazing.”

“Yes, it was,” he said, grinning. He didn't have the words to tell her just how amazing it really was, but he hoped that she felt the exact same way that he did, if not better. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she said happily, and he set her down, helping keep her steady as her legs were very shaky. He held on to her until she could stand on her own.

Her legs were wet with urine, and some of Taruto's seed dripped out of her after he pulled out of her. “We're so messy!” she declared. “I wish there were showers here so we could get cleaned up...I need to clean the floor, though!” She went for a closet to get a mop and began to mop up her puddle, only to start to collapse from exhaustion.

Taruto was just quick enough to catch her, pulling her into his arms. “You need to rest,” he said teasingly. He needed to rest as well, but he was more concerned about her. “Would you like for me to carry you home and give you a bath?”

“I'd love that,” she said sleepily, assuming that he meant his home and not hers. “Can we spend the night, too?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. Really, it was the best birthday he had ever had. As he carried her home, she began to drift off to sleep in his arms.

 


End file.
